


The Struggle of Topping with a Hurt Leg... And a Hurt Heart

by vans0nhead717



Series: The Moon Arcana: Romance Path [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vans0nhead717/pseuds/vans0nhead717
Summary: Yuuki comforts Ren. Emotionally, and then physically, and then emotionally.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Moon Arcana: Romance Path [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128095
Kudos: 5





	The Struggle of Topping with a Hurt Leg... And a Hurt Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuki is my babey omg I can't stop writing him

Yuuki had been warned about their plan weeks in advance, so the night before they went to infiltrate Sae’s palace for the last time, Yuuki stayed at Leblanc with him.

After hundreds of kisses before Ren had to leave, and promises that he’d return, Yuuki finally let go of him. He didn’t leave Leblanc at all while he waited for Ren’s return, burying himself in Ren’s sheet. It wasn’t until that night when he heard the gentle  _ ring  _ of the door’s bell that he ran downstairs.

“Ren…”

The look of sheer horror on Yuuki’s face when he saw Ren’s beaten and exhausted state broke him, and as Yuuki embraced Ren with a desperation he had never shown before, the taller boy began to quietly cry into his shoulder.

Yuuki gently wrapped his arms around the shaking raven haired boy as Ren buried his face into his shirt, squeezing Yuuki closer to him.

“I’m so sorry Ren,” he whispered softly. “You’re safe now. You made it, you’re safe with me. I got you. I got you Ren.”

“The whole time…” Ren began slowly, his voice trembling as he relaxed into Yuuki’s protective embrace, “The whole time, I thought of you... And it helped so much, and the first thing I wanted to do when I got home was find you.”

“I’m here Ren. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere, ever.” Yuuki murmured softly, gently brushing his lips against Ren’s head as he tightened his embrace around him. They quickly found a booth as the other Phantom Thieves began to pour into Leblanc, congratulating Ren and celebrating their success.

They seemed too excited with their plan going well to fully notice how bad Ren was hurt, and when Ren recoiled in pain after trying to use his leg, only Yuuki and Sojiro’s eyes narrowed, both taking notice of the unmentioned injury.

After a few hours, when Sae had left and the other Phantom Thieves began to depart as well, they were left with Futaba and Sojiro, looking sadly at Ren as he cautiously drank his coffee. His hands trembled softly as he brought the mug to his lips, and it wasn’t until Sojiro stood up that Ren’s focus returned to the people in front of him.

“Futaba, I think we should be getting back. You’re staying tonight?” he asked Yuuki, and when he got a nod of confirmation from the boy, still holding Ren in one of Leblanc’s roomy booths, he continued. “Good. Lock up, and Ren has my number, so let me know if you need anything at all.”

With a single nod of his head towards the door, Futaba looked at him confused for a moment before looking at Ren and Yuuki. When recognition washed over her face, she walked over to Ren and gently hugged him.

“Good night,” she murmured, “I hope you feel better tomorrow.”

She turned quickly to Yuuki saying, “I’ll keep the Phansite up for the next couple weeks, just take care of each other okay? And text me. For anything, seriously.”

Yuuki nodded softly, returning his focus to the still-trembling boy in his arms. When the door swung closed gently behind Futaba and the Boss, Ren flinched in Yuuki’s arms as the boy got up to quickly lock the door. 

“Okay,” Yuuki said slowly, walking back over to cradle Ren’s face as he continued, “We’re alone now. How bad is your leg?”

“Might be broken,” Ren sighed, frowning sadly at the coffee on the table. “Can’t really tell though. My senses are still duller than usual, they drugged me with something crazy.”

Yuuki sighed, looking sadly at him before grabbing Ren’s phone and searching for Tae’s contact. “I’m having Takemi come over, God why didn’t you say something sooner?”

Yuuki walked over to gently hold the boy again, pressing a series of soft kisses to his lips and face. 

  
  


Yuuki’s arms tightened protectively around Ren’s stomach as the taller boy curled into his body. The thick comforter they were tucked under warmed Ren’s skin, the large bandage on his leg acting as the only barrier between their skin.

“Are you gonna be able to sleep?” Yuuki murmured softly, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Ren’s neck.

“We can’t have sex,” Ren said sadly, his hands finding Yuuki’s and interlocking their fingers as he kissed the boy’s small hand. “That might be the worst part of this all…”

Yuuki pressed a series of kisses to Ren’s collarbones and shoulders, before he softly nipped Ren’s earlobe. “You want to?” he asked, his tone betraying surprise.

“Yeah,” Ren said softly. “But my leg… I wouldn’t be able to.”

Yuuki thought for a moment, before slipping his hand down to palm at Ren’s length. He quickly went hard in Yuuki’s hand, whimpering softly as Yuuki climbed across the mattress, lying down and shifting in the bed to lay in front of Ren as he stuck his ass out.

“Go slow,” Yuuki said. “That way you won’t hurt your leg, and I don’t have to prep.”

Ren nodded, pulled Yuuki towards him as he kissed the boy’s back, gently squeezing one of his soft thighs. “I love you, Yuuki. Yuuki.”

Yuuki relaxed his body as he felt the firm press of Ren’s cock against his entrance. “Hold me,” Yuuki murmured, and Ren’s hands found his, lacing their fingers together as he held the small boy closer.

It was a slow adjustment, the lack of lube and overall awkwardness of Ren’s movements made the process even longer, but eventually Ren bottomed out, nipping Yuuki’s neck as the boy turned his face.

He smashed their lips together, pushing his tongue into Ren’s mouth as he desperately held onto the taller boy’s face. Yuuki whimpered at the first thrust, moaning into Ren’s mouth as he sucked on his lower lip.

With each thrust, Yuuki grew weaker in Ren’s arms. He tightened his grip on Yuuki’s hands, thrusting harder as he aimed for the spot responsible for Yuuki crying out into his lips. The boy’s eyes began to water, tears running down his face as Ren pushed into him again and again.

Ren reached down to grab Yuuki’s thigh, lifting his left leg up to angle his thrusts deeper, abusing the boy’s hole as he tightened and relaxed around Ren’s thick cock. He throbbed inside Yuuki with each movement, pushing deeper each time as his balls grew tighter. 

“Ren, so good. So deep, so good, please Ren, please, please I’m so close - _ please!” _ Yuuki begged, digging his nails into Ren’s hands as he desperately bucked his hips.

His other hand found Ren’s hair, gently tugging on it as each deep thrust hit the bundle of nerves inside Yuuki, earning a series of loud moans into Ren’s mouth. When he felt Yuuki begin to tighten around him, he pulled away and cradled the boy’s face.

“Say my name,” Ren ordered softly. “Be a good boy for me baby, say my name when you cum.”

Yuuki cried out, desperately holding onto Ren as he whimpered, “Ren, harder -please _ please.  _ Ren, so good, you’re so good to me, Ren, harder please, deeper,  _ please! _ Ren _!”  _

“Good boy,” Ren growled, thrusting with all of his force as he held Yuuki tighter. “My perfect boy.”

Yuuki came with a moan, tightening around Ren’s throbbing cock as he threw his head back. Ren bit down on the soft skin of Yuuki’s neck, growling ‘ _ Yuuki’  _ as he came with a single thrust, bottoming out inside the boy’s hole as he filled him with warm ropes of cum.

Ren tightened his grip on Yuuki’s thigh as he brought his leg down, holding Yuuki still as he nuzzled into his neck.

“I love you Ren,” Yuuki murmured softly, kissing Ren’s hand.

“Yuuki,” he whispered softly, “Thank you for being here. I love you.”

Yuuki turned around, wrapping his arms around Ren’s neck as he gently kissed him on the lips. It was chaste, a tenderness that Yuuki rarely showed.

“I’ll always be here,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk ur thoughts


End file.
